The Circle of Life Continues
by DisneyFanatics
Summary: The title says it all! :D Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! This is Whitney Kristen and Kpfan! That's right! We're writing together! I believe this is the first time we have both ever written a Lion King fanfic. So please... don't kill us! KPFan  
  
Simba sat on Pride Rock in front of the cave waiting for the Pride to arive. He had called an important gathering on the food shortage. It was his last hope on feeding the Pride, but it was worth trying. The lions started to gather, most of them muttering quietly. One in particular, a lioness from the Outlands named Shetani, seemed very angry.  
  
"What is it?" she asked in a growl.  
  
Simba glared at her, then back to the pride. "I've called you all here today for a reason." he began. "As you all know the pride is running short on food..." he said looking over at Nala who had a comforting look on her face.  
  
Kiara sat perfectly still, listening to her father. She glanced over to Kovu, a little worried.  
  
"And thus, to get more food faster, one male will help with the hunts." Simba continued.  
  
"WHAT?!" growled Shetani. The Pride began to stare at her. "Scar would have never wanted us to go against the way we have been living since the dawn of time!" she yelled.  
  
"Times change, Shetani." Simba said calmly. "If we want to survive, we have to do this!"  
  
"We wouldn't be in this mess if Scar was the ruler!" Shetani snarled as she began to step forward.  
  
"Well Scar's not the ruler, and it's not anyone's fault that there was a drout and it drove most of the animals away!" Simba said trying to contain his calmness.  
  
"Shetani... there's no need to start blaming Simba for this..." began Kovu. Simba stopped him by raising his paw.  
  
"It's all your fault." Shetani said as she continued her move forward.  
  
"Daddy.." Kiara started softly. They were towards the edge of Pride Rock.  
  
"Shetani, calm down." a random lioness said quietly.  
  
"It's not his fault!" yelled Kovu from behind them. Simba's feet were on the edge now.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this!" yelled Simba.  
  
"Oh, it does!!" Shetani said fiercely, slashing one of her paws at Simba.  
  
"Daddy!! Kovu, do something, please!" Kiara cried. She would have attacked Shetani herself if she hadn't been pregnant with she and Kovu's cub..a fight could be fatal.  
  
Kovu began running up to Simba and Shetani, but he was too late Simba was already hanging off the edge. Kovu saw Shetani making her way towards the ledge.  
  
"No!" Kovu cried moving Shetani out of the way.  
  
"How can you side with him, Kovu?!" Shetani cried out, and almost headed for both of them. Nala growled and tackled her onto the cold rock, teeth bared, before she could get any further. Simba struggled to get up, but he was slipping.  
  
"Simba!" yelled Kovu grabbing his paw. He began trying to pull him up. "Don't let go!" yelled Kovu.  
  
Simba had already slipped too far down. He couldn't reach Kovu's paw enough to pull himself up.  
  
"Take care of them." Simba said as he slipped down further and further, until he finally fell.  
  
"Simba!" yelled Kovu leaning down as far as he could reaching out his paw. "No..." he whispered. He got up and faced Shetani. "What have you done?!" he yelled.  
  
"DADDY!!!" Kiara cried out, tears streaming down her face. Shetani managed to throw Nala off of her, and began to run. She ran for the Outlands. Kiara began to run after her, but Kovu stopped her.  
  
"Let her go..." he whispered.  
  
"Kovu?! She just killed my father!" she yelled.  
  
Nala got up, in shock, and emotionless. She couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"How can I let her just go?!" Kiara was half-yelling, half sobbing. Kovu sat in front of her.  
  
"Your father wouldn't want you to kill another... no matter what they did..." he said. Kiara lowered her head.  
  
She looked up to the sky. Was her father up there now, watching her?  
  
Ending Notes: Chapter 1 will be up very soon! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: This chapter is really short... sorry... but new chapter up soon!

The animals had begun to gather at Pride Rock. Today was the day of the presentation of King Kovu and Queen Kiara's cubs. Twins, a male and a female, had been born to the two. As the sun began to rise, Rafiki made his way up Pride Rock, and to the cubs.

'Just like their parents...' he thought as he began to pick them up and make his way to the edge of the large rock. Kovu and Kiara followed. Kiara paused as they reached the edge, closing her eyes. She felt her father, and grandfather's presence surrounding them. She looked over to her cubs, beaming with joy.  
She knew her father was there. Not physicly, but spiritually. She looked over to Kovu as Rafiki raised their cubs up to the sky.

The animals cheered. The Circle of Life, would continue.

Author's Note: WE GOT A REVIEW! THIS MAKES ME HAPPY! (KPFan) I DONT KNOW ABOUT WHITNEY BUT I AM! .dances. ANYWAYS... .serious look. Thankyou for reading our story... new chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey all, this is Whitney! Wow, thanks so much for the reviews. To clear up confusion, Shetani is NOT Vitani. They are two seperate lions. You will be introduced to the cubs in this chapter. Akila is mine and Adisa is KPFan's. Now, without further delay...  
  
Sunlight flooded across the Pridelands. An adventurous Akila had snuck out of the lion's cave. Her fur is a reddish color, like her father's, and she has his same green eyes. She begins to wander away from Pride Rock.  
Adisa awoke in his own little corner. He walked out of the cave and sniffed the fresh morning air. He looked a lot like his father... dark skin, short black mane, except his eyes. His eyes were like his mothers. That light warm golden brown. He began to make his way down the rock and onto the firm ground. His sister must have already been up. He could smell her.  
  
"Maaan." Akila whispered to herself as she saw Adisa. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, but that was hard for her. She had the 'grace' her mother once had and made alot of noise as she walked. Adisa began to look around. Akila was here somewhere. He knew her scent. He heard something next to him. He began to act like he heard nothing. Akila grinned, thinking Adisa had left. She turned around, running right into him, knocking herself to the ground. She landed with an 'oof'. Adisa laughed.  
  
"You need to work on you pouncing!" he told her still laughing.  
  
"I wasn't trying to pounce!" Akila said, pouting. "If I wanted to pounce, I would'a went like this-" she jumped towards him. Adisa simply stepped out to the side. Another 'oof'.  
  
"Smooth..."  
  
"Like you can do any better!" she shouted.  
  
"Betcha I could!" he grinned.  
  
"Betcha you can't!" Akila argued.  
  
"I can and I'll prove it!" he said calmly.  
  
"Okay then. Do it!"  
  
"How do you want me to prove it?" he asked laying down licking his paw.  
  
"By pouncing something!" Akila said as she attempted to stalk a butterfly.  
  
"Alright... whoever catches their prey first... wins!" he told her. "You have the butterfly. I have this cricket..."  
  
"Mmm fine!" she said as she pressed her body as low to the ground as she could get. The butterfly landed on a rock. Akila slowly moved forward, for the 'kill'. As she pounced, it flew away. "Maan!!" she pouted, turning her attention to her brother and the cricket. Adisa had it between two of his claws.  
  
"What took you so long?!" he asked. Akila instantly had a pout on her face.  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"How could I cheat?!" he asked cocking his head.  
  
"Cause um..crickets don't fly and butterflies do!" Adisa rolled his eyes. "They can a little!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, whatever." Akila turned her attention to the distance, her eyes falling on the Outlands. "I wonder what's out there..." Adisa sat down next to her and said being smart.  
  
"Lands... that are out there..." Now it was Akila who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well..I'm gonna go find out!"  
  
"You can't go out there!" he yelled, jumping in front of her.  
  
"Why not?" Akila asked, moving around him. He stood up proudly. "It's prohibited!" he told her.  
  
"..So? You have to learn to live a little."  
  
"Well I'll learn that later, but I have learned that going out there is dangerous!" he exclaimed  
  
"It's not like I'm making you go with me." Akila said as she began to walk past him.  
  
"I know that, but you could get hurt!" he yelled jumping in front of her once more and putting his paw out as a stopping motion. Akila rolled her eyes again.  
  
"You're just chicken!" she said. She walked past him, than began towards the Outlands.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled. "I'm not chicken!" He ran in front of her. "You know who lives out there!"  
  
"Who?" Akila asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You know who!" he exclaimed. "The evil spirits of Nakua! You don't remember?!"  
  
"Mm. I remember. Yanno, it was probably just something mom and dad made up so we wouldn't go out there."  
  
"Are you willing to take that chance?" he tempted her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am." Akila said proudly, feeling brave.  
  
"You're willing to die... just so you can look at land that hasn't had water in decades?" he asked.  
  
"Pfft, I'm not going to die. Besides, just look at it! Who knows what could be out there.."  
  
"You can see everything that's there at least a mile away!" he exagerated.  
  
"You can not! Look, I'm going out there and you can't stop me." she said saucily.  
  
"Watch me!" he said jumping in front of her.  
  
"Will you move!?" Akila growled.  
  
"No!" he yelled. "I'm not going to let you basically kill yourself!"  
  
"You just don't want to be shown up by me!" she yelled back. Akila took off running, which was her strong point. She was fast.  
  
"Shown up by you?!" he yelled running right behind her. "I don't think that's possible!"  
  
"I'm doing it now!!" Akila said, laughing as she ran. She turned around to look at Adisa, not noticing the drop-off into the Outlands. She took a tumble down the dusty edge. "Woah!" she yelled, landing on her stomach on the cold ground.  
  
"Akila!" yelled Adisa looking down over the drop off. "Are you ok?!" he asked as he walked down a log leaning against the drop off. He jumped off midway and ran over to her.  
  
"I'm fine!" Akila said, getting up. She looked around, grinning. "This place rocks." she said. A lioness' growl came from the shadows. Akila's eyes widened. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." he said crouching down in front of her. The lioness stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing on my land?" she growled. Her name was Shetani. The same lion that killed Akila and Adisa's grandfather.  
  
"Uhhh... Nothing we were... just playing and fell over the drop off!" he explained. Akila shakily nodded in agreement. Shetani circled them, looking them over. She noted the dark fur. Kovu's fur.  
  
"You're the prince and princess..aren't you?" she asked, grinning evily.  
  
"Who wants to know?!" asked Adisa sitting up straight.  
  
"Excuse my manners. My name is Shetani."  
  
"Adisa.." Akila nudged her brother. "Isn't that the lion mom and dad talked about?" she asked in a whisper. Adisa stomped on Akila's back foot.  
  
"Shhh..." he whispered to her. "Oh, I've heard about you! I've heard you're the most beautiful lioness around!" He gave her a cheesy grin.  
  
"What a sweet little cub." Shetani said, grinning. Akila arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I think mom's prettier than her." she said in a bored tone.  
  
"Hm. Speaking of which..where are your parents? Such little ones should not be out alone.." she grinned.  
  
"Thanks alot!" he whispered back to her. "Our parents?" he asked. "Oh! Our parents... they're by the tree above the drop off! They know where we are..."  
  
"I'm sure they are. Now, why don't I..show you around?"  
  
"That sounds like a great offer, but Akila and I must be going!" he said in a rushing tone. "Isn't that right, Akila?!"  
  
"I guess.." Akila started. Shetani jumped behind them, blocking them from getting out.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Great! See what you've got us into?!" yelled Adisa. "RUN!" He turned around and shoved his sister forward. Shetani pressed a paw over each of their tails. Akila yelped.  
  
"You actually think you can outsmart me?"  
  
"Well it's according what your IQ number is!" yelled Adisa, turning around and slashing at her paw. Shetani growled and slashed Adisa across the face.  
  
"Adisa!" Akila yelled as she squirmed to get away.  
  
Adisa kept fighting, although he had a scar on his left eye. "Let go!" he yelled, but then there came a loud growl. Shetani let go of the cubs and backed up immediately. There was another, lower growl. She had a feeling who it was. Kovu jumped out in front of Shetani with the cubs behind him.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" he growled. Kiara jumped down beside him, her teeth bared.  
  
"I..um..nothing-" Shetani backed up. Akila cowered behind her parents.  
  
"Go get her dad!" Adisa yelled. Kovu gave him a look.  
  
"I assume you know these are our cubs!"  
  
"What? Never, I didn't know!" Shetani shouted, practically falling over backwards. Kovu began to step forward getting closer to her. He was in her face.  
  
"You do now..." he whispered to her.  
  
"Yes..yes..I know now!!"  
  
"Good." he said. "Now go!" He glared at her wanting her out of his sight. Shetani bolted away without another word. Kiara glared as she watched her, tempted to chase after her. Akila gulped. She knew a lecture would be soon. Adisa sat behind his father, waiting for the yelling.  
  
"What did you two think you were doing?! You know you're not supposed to be out here, especially not by yourselves!" Kiara yelled. "You could've been killed just then!"  
  
"It's not Adisa's fault.." Akila whimpered. "It was my idea.." Adisa looked over at his sister.  
  
"It was my fault!" yelled Adisa. "I dared Akila to race me to the ledge and she fell... and... I went to get her."  
  
"You both should be glad you're alive!" yelled Kovu. "I'll deal with you later, on, let's go home."  
Akila looked at Adisa sadly. He took the blame for her. Kiara took her by the scruff of her neck and jumped onto the ledge, leaving Kovu to take Adisa. Kovu picked up Adisa by the neck and jumped up to the ledge meeting up with Kiara and Akila. Kovu made his way in front of them and led them back to Pride Rock.  
  
Ending note: Hope everyone enjoyed! New chapter up ASAP. Review!! 


End file.
